


I’ve been up all night just imagining what it feels like kissing on your girl.//I heard it through the grapevine she likes the kind of woman I am...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Intergender/Both Men And Women [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rayne makes a date with Steph and Trips... will she regret it?





	I’ve been up all night just imagining what it feels like kissing on your girl.//I heard it through the grapevine she likes the kind of woman I am...

Rayne had been smiling when she greeted Stephanie McMahon, noting the glower on Triple H’s face even as she moved to toy lightly with Stephanie’s hair, tucking it out of the other woman’s eyes, her hand lingering on Stephanie’s cheek for a moment before she let it drop, leaning to whisper something to Stephanie before kissing her gently, smiling again as she made her way over to Triple H, pushing her own blonde hair out of her eyes. 

“You okay there, sir?”

Her voice was light, her eyes warm and her smile clear as she reached up to stroke his cheek, whispering the same suggestion she had offered Stephanie before, smirking when he smiled and nodded, stealing a kiss before heading over to his wife.

Rayne had smiled, moving away, she would see them both soon. She needed a little time to prepare. 

On getting back to her hotel room she had moved swiftly to tidy it, cleaning everything down and moving away to pick out easier clothing for what would eventually happen, smiling as she removed her knickers then moved away to remove her make-up, she had arranged for both Triple H and Stephanie to come to her clean-faced, and she would meet them in the same manner. 

By the time the couple arrived, she was ready, smiling to herself as she moved to let them in, careful to slip into the character she had sensed they needed, Triple H tended to be overly gentle around his wife and Stephanie was not absolutely sure of herself when she took control in the bedroom, they would need a willing submissive, one who would let them both dominate her willingly. 

“Come in... please...”

She had carefully cultivated the submissive nature in her voice, choosing to look at the floor, knowing this would show them how serious she was. The two had entered, Stephanie in a beautiful pale purple wrap-dress, her flat shoes removed once she was through the door, and Triple H in a simple suit, his ‘shirt’ simply a sewn in part of the jacket, designed to overlap in the same way as the suit-jacket part of his jacket would. He too removed his shoes once he was inside. 

She had, carefully, suggested they might like to undress her, or let her undress them. Triple H had smirked, taking a back-seat and watching as Stephanie licked her lips as she thought, taking a second to kiss Triple H, her voice soft as she suggested he let her lead this time, he could still dominate the girl after all. He had agreed happily enough, letting Stephanie undress him, his breath catching at the way she moved toward Rayne, her voice silk-smooth, but clearly dominant. 

“You should remove my dress, then tend to my husband’s needs.”

The order was accepted softly, Rayne nodding and moving to do as she had been told, smiling slightly when Stephanie tucked a thumb knuckle under her chin, tilting her head up so she had to look at Stephanie, her trust plain in her eyes. 

“You may speak...”

The softness of the order was matched with how gently Stephanie claimed the other woman’s lips, Rayne working to undo Stephanie’s dress and carefully fold it as they kissed, letting Stephanie end the kiss before she moved to ‘serve’ Triple H, noting his sharp inhale as she took his cock into her mouth, suckling willingly, working to please him even as she worked to get him hard. Stephanie had moved to stroke the girl’s hair, her voice light. 

“Such a good girl...”

Time passed, Triple H hardening at his own pace, but soon enough Stephanie had ordered the girl to settle on the bed, smiling as she moved to part the girl’s legs, flattered immensely by the soft noise of approval and need she drew from the girl. She had moved to tease the girl’s clit for a while, noting when the girl was openly mewling and damp, almost soaking, beckoning Triple H over as the two talked, Triple H smiling as he eased himself into Rayne, noting the girl’s open gasp and moan as she took him fully inside her, her body clenching slightly around him. 

For the first time Triple H audibly took control, dominating her. 

“I think you should.... pleasure... my Queen.” 

Rayne had smiled, her voice gentle as she spoke.

“Yes Sir... it would be an honour.”

Stephanie had smiled, rewarding the girl with a light kiss before she moved to kneel over the girl’s lips, her voice soft as the girl hesitated before touching her.

“You can touch.”

The girl had moved to do just that, her hands soft, warm and careful even as she moved to guide Stephanie down over her fully, noting that Triple H waited for her to taste his wife, letting out a soft noise of pleasure, and settle into a pace, drawing soft, pleasured, noises from Stephanie, before he began to take her, his hands on her hips, the soft moans she let out only adding to Stephanie’s pleasure, Stephanie, who had originally been holding onto the wall, soon moved her hands into Rayne’s hair, her head tipping back as she rode the girl’s lips and tongue, soft moans of pleasure escaping her, her husband’s own moans echoing back at her. 

“Such a good girl...”

The words were almost panted, Stephanie bucking now, unable to hide the sharpness of her breath and the pleasure she was feeling. Triple H had soon slipped into climax, dragging a desperate mewl from the girl, her body clenching around him as she followed him into release, her fierce determination to pleasure Stephanie rewarded soon after. Triple H had moved away to shower, Stephanie merely slipping herself down the bed on her knees, settling so she was lying almost completely on top of the girl, her voice husky as she spoke.

“Thank you...”


End file.
